


Work Out

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Ed gets caught in the act of self love- but he insists he's not doing it for a perverted reason. Winry doesn't buy it.





	

Two weeks before their wedding day, Winry had finished a complicated led prosthetic an entire day ahead of schedule.  To celebrate, she decided a nice soak in the bathtub would be glorious, but she was certainly not expecting to walk in on her fiancé pumping himself into oblivion.

Ed scrambled to cover himself out of embarrassment, cursing and half shielding himself from any wrenches she might have hidden on her.  “Shit, you could’ve at least knocked!” he cried from under the blankets.

“Knock to enter my own bedroom?!” she yelled back.  “Why the hell are you stroking it anyway?  You know I would be glad to oblige when I was finished downstairs,” her tone changing from angry to hurt.

Ed’s mussed blond head poked up from the bedding, looking at her apologetically.  “No, it’s nothing like that…” he said as he slowly sat up.  He looked away from her and said, “It’s just…  My right arm isn’t as strong as my left.  I was trying to build it up some more.”

Winry crossed her arms, not buying his story.  “There’s nothing wrong with your arm.”

“I don’t want to drop you when I carry you over the threshold.  I couldn’t forgive myself if I did that.”  He looked up at her, disappointed at having to admit his fears out loud.  “Honest, I was building my arm up.”

Winry continued to glare at him, then stalked over to him and bent down so that they were at eye level.  “Are you trying to say I’m fat, Ed?”

“What?” he gasped as he backpedaled into the headboard.  “No, not at all!”

Winry reached into her back pocket and grabbed a large spanner, and Ed cringed as he awaited the blow to his head.  Instead he felt her grabbing his hand and wrapping his fingers around the steel.  “It’s my heaviest wrench.  Use it like weights and pump that instead.”

Ed breathed a sigh of relief and he breathed, “Okay.”  Then his eyes went wide as her fingers grabbed _him_.

“But that doesn’t solve this problem.  Why don’t you join me in the bathtub and I’ll help you out.”  She chuckled as he raced naked to the bathroom to get the water started.


End file.
